Stalking, Kidnapping, and Flirting
by Calie1
Summary: Full title: Stalking Kidnapping, and Flirting or Olvier Queen Has No Respect for Chloe Sullivan. They can't remember the last time they got along. There has to be a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Stalking, Kidnapping, and Flirting or Oliver Queen Has No Respect for Chloe Sullivan**

Summary: Neither one of them can remember the last time they got along. There has to be a reason for it.

Notes: This will probably be three chapter. Four at the most.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Chloe jumped up from where she sat on the roof and stared at the Green Arrow. "You scared the hell out of me." Behind the hood and the glasses she was able to make out a frown. "How did you find me?"

"Your cell phone. One night when I found you sleeping at the computer I rigged it with a tracking device."

"What?! I really don't think that is legal."

She stood in front of him, her face now reflecting the frown on his and hands on her hips. He wasn't concerned about it though. "It was Clark's idea. Probably a good one considering how much you run off on your own. And besides, who are you to talk about what is legal." Before she had a moment to yell at him again he nodded towards the small telescope. "Is that mine?"

Chloe blushed slightly. "Yea, I borrowed it."

"Right." He figured they were even then. He invaded her privacy and she stole his things. Sounded like a bad relationship. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Work." Chloe spun around and kneeled back on the ground. As she lined her eye up with the scope she continued. "Partially work, partially helping Clark out. I get the story he gets the bad guy."

"I thought I got the bad guy." He squatted behind her and tried to look in the direction the telescope was pointing but he saw nothing more than lights and tall buildings. Even his glasses weren't enough. "Let me see."

She had heard the sound of his leather but when she turned around she hadn't expected him to be so close. She was sitting propped on her hip, knees bent, in an effort to look a little respectable since she was in a skirt. Since he was only squatting behind her she found herself looking up into his face, at least what she could see of it. "Go ahead." He propped both hand on the ledge on either side of her and leaned forward. The leather of his suit rubbed against the skin of her back that was exposed by her camisole causing her to tense. Then his body leaned against her, forcing her to put her hands on the surface of the roof to stay in place. Then his face was next to her. He wasn't looking at her but he was close enough that she could hear him breath. What was he doing? They were never that close.

"It's just a woman, cleaning." He pulled his face back from the scope and looked down at her. She had been looking at him but looked away before their eyes could meet. She was once again looking at the building through the scope.

"Yea, I know. It's her boyfriend I'm waiting on. I want to see if he'll show up. Haven't been able to locate him."

He wanted to ask what the guy had done but he couldn't help but get a little distracted by their proximity. They weren't usually in to much physical contact. He could feel her body against his, felt the bare skin of her arm as his arms had settled against the ledge, and could feel her body move with each breath. What the hell was he doing? Before he was able to find out he stood up and walked away from her. "Does Clark know you're out here?"

"Please." Chloe stood up and folded her arms. As she did so she became painfully aware of the cleavage she'd pushed and quickly dropped her arms. "Why is it always okay when I'm doing work for one of you but when I do it for the other it isn't?"

"Whatever. Come on." He moved forward and started packing up the telescope.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." After he was through he stood back up and began walking to the door.

He walked right past her. Didn't even ask if she wanted a ride. Just told her. She hated him sometimes. "Taking me home? How?"

"I got here didn't I?" Oliver opened the door and held it open. When she didn't move to join him he frowned.

"You got here on your bike Oliver."

"Yea, so?"

"So? I'm not riding on that thing." He must have lost his mind.

"Why? There isn't anything wrong with it. Probably safer then taking a cab." Yet she still didn't seem swayed by his reasoning.

"Safe? Right. I'm wearing a skirt! You don't ride bikes in a skirt." Of course he wouldn't think about that. He was a guy.

She did have a point, but he couldn't help that. "Come on."

Chloe growled and grabbed her jacket. She was so tired of being bossed around by him. "You're so cranky." She spit out as she walked passed him.

"You're not exactly god's gift to the human race either."

She couldn't believe she let him push her into this. Getting on his bike was probably one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done. Not only was it difficult in heals but if Oliver wasn't sitting in front of her the world would have a great view of her pink underwear. The fact that it was him in front of her made it even worse. His leather wasn't all that comfortable, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that she could feel it all the way up the leather rubbing all the way up the inside of her thighs. Did he even realize the position they were in.

He probably should have just called her a cab. It would have probably been safer for her than what was going though his mind. When she mentioned wearing a skirt he thought she was being ridiculous. It wasn't like he was going to peak. He wasn't that desperate. Now he got it though. As soon as she was behind him he glanced down and realized her skirt had ridden all the way up her thighs and was dangerously close to her hips. She attempted to scoot back a little to pull it down but once he took off she had no option but to scoot closer again to hold on. He knew women, he knew about skirts. Why hadn't he known about this? "We're making a stop."

"Why?" But he didn't say anything. Any embarrassment was overcome by her anger. She was so tired of him bossing her around. When they stopped near an alley she was the first to jump off.

"I'll be back. Do not move."

All three words were punctuated in a way that made her want to slap him three times for each one. But he just walked off. She wasn't a child. When he was far enough away a man came out of the darkness. They talked for a moment then he handed Oliver something and that was it.

"I need you to check what's on this." He held up the mini disk. "Then I'll drop you off."

"You did this on purpose! That's why you were looking for me and that's why you said you'd bring me home. You had no intention of bringing me home. You invade my privacy, lie to me, and now you kidnap me!" He was so infuriating.

He should have been a saint for dealing with her nonsense. "Don't flatter yourself. Now come on."

Chloe mumbled to herself the whole time she climbed onto the bike. Then she growled as she yanked on her skirt. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." He gritted out as he started his bike. Just to be spiteful he gunned it.

When they arrived at his place they both went up in silence. Even as she loaded the disk nothing was said. Oliver wasn't to sure what this new animosity they had between them. They had gotten along before, more like co-workers than anything. Then, sometime within the past few months, it seemed they did nothing but annoy one another. She'd didn't seem too pleased to help him recently although she obviously jumped at the chance to help Clark. He couldn't help but frown.

It seemed lately whenever he was around her she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. It wouldn't have made sense if she hadn't recognized the growing knot in her stomach while sat in a very suggestive, uncomfortable position on his bike. But he seemed to have no trouble. She tried to concentrate on the disk but it was impossible with him standing so close. If she would have leaned back she was sure her back would have touched his chest.

"What've you got?" He questioned and leaned in over her shoulder.

"Back off." She elbowed him in the stomach. "You are invading my personal space."

He glared at the back of her head but backed off. After a few moments of silence he released an impatient breath.

"Stop it." Chloe spun around in the chair and stood up. "There is nothing encrypted. You're free to click away to your hearts content. I am calling a cab." She stood up and headed to her purses but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll bring you home." It was the least he could do after practically kidnapping her. "In a car."

She was tempted to say yes. But her pride won out. "No, I'll just call a cab." When she turned again to head to her purse he grabbed her hand.

"I said I would bring you home." His teeth were clenched and he fought against the urge to shake her.

"I said I would take a cab." She grabbed his hand and threw it off. When she finally thought she would reach her purse he snatched it off the table. "Oliver!"

"I'll bring you home." She went to reach for it and he grabbed her wrist again.

"I am tired of you bossing me around and invading my space."

"Most women don't mind it when I invade their space." She stopped fighting him at his words and just stared up at him. Had he really just done that? Had flirted with her?

"How many of them have you hid tracking devices in their phones and kidnapped." His hand loosened on her wrist, but didn't release it. Oddly enough, she didn't pull it away.

"None, but I'm sure they'd be flattered." Oliver gently pulled her hand forward and held it at this side.

She didn't pull away from him, but did put her hand on his arm to keep some distance between them. He still was in his Green Arrow gear so his arms were bare all the way up to his shoulders. She didn't like her hand against his bare skin. It made her uncomfortable. "I'm sure."

Oliver slipped an arm around her waste even as he screamed at himself silently. He wasn't about to kiss her. He'd spent the past hour arguing with her.

"Wait." Chloe put her other hand flat against his chest. "You're not about to kiss me are you?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait and see?" He whispered and lowered his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't kiss me

"You can't kiss me." She should have begun counting off the reasons why he couldn't. She knew there were many but she couldn't think of a one. "I'm Chloe, you know Sidekick, Watchtower, Clark's best friend, the cousin of your ex who you were in love with."

His arms fell away from her slowly. She was right. Maybe it had been a fluke. Her legs had looked pretty hot when she had ridden on his bike with her skirt hiked up. But was that reason enough to kiss her? And just because he'd been so busy within the past few months that the only attractive woman he had been in private with was Chloe didn't mean he had to kiss her. Then there was Lois. He had been in love with Lois for so long, thinking that perhaps it might eventually work out. He knew now that it never would and he had reconciled himself to that. Especially, since she was now enamored of Superman and was slowly beginning to realize that Clark could be more than a friend. Those were all reasons not to kiss Chloe. But on one hand, they seemed pretty good reasons to kiss her. "There isn't any woman that I spend much time with that I have the liberty of being honest around."

"Just because I'm the only girl that knows your secret doesn't mean anything. It just means you have less to choose from." What had happened? When had he gone from angry and brooding to cocky and flirty with her?

"You aren't the only one that knows my secret."

"Dinah?" Chloe stepped back as she became flooded with anger. "What happened with her Oliver?" At firsts she was shocked by her own sudden anger. Not only did she want to be compared to that poor excuse of a relationship but the seeing Oliver and Dinah together just made her sick. It wasn't just because they were disgusting together. Dinah was a very physical person, and she didn't care to hide it. The other reason had been harder for Chloe to admit. She had been hurt and jealous at their relationship.

He walked right into that one. "That was a mistake. We weren't thinking."

"Like right now? Just twenty minutes ago you were bossing me around. Now, you want to kiss me? I know you may get lonely Oliver. But that is no reason to take it out on unsuspecting woman."

"You're not unsuspecting." He stepped forward but she put her hand up again.

"I'm not, but I don't want to be used by you. I don't want what you had with Dinah."

Her words halted him in his tracks. Oliver hadn't been prepared for her assumption that he wanted to use her. He hadn't used Dinah. What they had was a whirlwind, exciting relationship that fizzled out just as quickly. He'd always known with Dinah that there was no future. But Chloe had been there every step of the way. She saw him run Lois off; she saw his foolish relationship with Dinah. He wasn't exactly a boy scout he supposed, at least not in her eyes. It was different with all of them though, he hadn't ruined all of his relationship intentionally. So what would it be like with Chloe? Would she be any different? For the first time he really looked at her. She was honest and innocent. Being with her would have to be serious. But she could handle what Lois couldn't. She wouldn't leave.

"You don't care about me like you should when you kiss a person." Chloe said a little sadly. It wouldn't have been so bad to be kissed by Oliver. She knew it would have been exciting and wonderful, but then what about after? "We don't even get along anymore. We've never been friends even. Before, we at least got along like two people who worked together. Now we can't even be in the same room."

She'd voiced a concern of his that he had been wondering about for months now. Some where along the way she began making him angry but he hadn't known why.

"Not only that Oliver, but people like you need people like Lois and Dinah." She stepped back from him to gain some distance. "And that's what you like anyway. You got along with them. Us, well to tell you the truth, I don't think we like each other that much."

But she had just said moments ago that it hadn't worked out with Lois or Dinah. Didn't that mean something he began to wonder? He'd gotten along with them wonderfully but in the end… Even Lois who he'd loved for the longest time hadn't been able to stand his life. Even with his bad attitude Chloe still stayed around. Why did he treat her so badly? "It didn't work out with them did it?" He countered.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. Was he really trying to convince her otherwise? "Maybe I don't know your type, fine. But I know we don't get along."

"You're right. You make me angry and irritable." She seemed slightly taken aback for a moment but he continued. "And I'm not quite sure why." He stepped forward again, this time intent on kissing her and not letting her push him away. Both of his hands dropped to her hips and pulled her to him. "Earlier, on my bike, you made me so tense I thought I was going to lash out at you at any moment." Whatever shock she might have felt at his words was quickly being replaced with anger. "Then at the same time," He lowered his head and brought his lips to her ear, "while you were pressed against me, and your skirt left hardly anything to my imagination, all I could think about was what it would be like to run my hands up the insides of your thighs."

Somehow, she had found herself clinging to the leather of his vest as he pulled her hips closer against his own. "Like I said, you don't have many options right now. It would only seem natural that you might focus on the only woman you've really seen lately." But even she couldn't convince herself of that. "And you hate me."

"Only when you make me frustrated." He pressed a kiss against her throat and he could feel her fingers digging into the thick leather.

"How do I do that?" She didn't even recognize the soft, shaky voice that came from her.

"It's not just you." He tugged on the thin wispy camisole and slid his hand up her back. She jumped when his hand made contact and arched into him, but she didn't stop him. "It's when you where those foolishly tight skirts with your suits. Or come over in those little shorts making me aware of the fact that you have legs." They weren't just legs. They were these short little things that he'd never seen on anyone.

He'd been pushing her backwards and she'd let him, until her back hit the counter. Without warning his hands were underneath her backside and lifting her onto its surface. As he settled her down she locked her knees together. But just as easily as he had lifted her he slid his hands between her legs and parted them. When he stepped forward between her legs she swore he would kiss her. His hands were planted on either side of her and his face was dropping lower. But he passed her lips and kissed her shoulder. "Seeing you shake your ass as you leave makes me angry. The way Bart tries flirting and whispering in your ear puts me in a bad mood. When you were that stupid green shirt I can see the outline of your bra through it and every bit of cleavage. It doesn't help that you usually leave the first three buttons undone, inviting anyone to have a look. Those are just some of the reasons that you make me angry. Now why do I make you angry?"

Clearing the air sounded like a good idea, but not when he was standing in-between her legs, whispering in her ear, and pressing kissing against her neck. "You always touch me. You're always invading my space. You make me nervous." Usually people didn't want to be touched by just anyone. That would make anyone uncomfortable. But that wasn't the case with Oliver. It was the fact that it excited her that made her nervous.

"Maybe if I touch you more you won't be so nervous." He rested his hand on the top of her exposed thighs and slid his hands up, pushing the skirt further up as he did so.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait." It was too much to fast. Did she want him to take her on the table? Yes. Not only was he attractive, rich, and had a great personality, but he filled what seemed to be her other requirement, a hero. Why did he have to look so hot in his Green Arrow outfit? His hand stilled on her leg but didn't move. It was so strange having his hand resting on her thigh. It was just his hand but it was all she could think about. She could feel every callous and every finger.

"What?" There was no way she could deny that she wanted him. It was obvious she was very receptive to him. But that wasn't the issue.

"You've lost your mind that's what." She shoved him back and hoped of the table. After smoothing out her skirt she glared at him. "You can't just reveal all of this information and expect me to throw caution to the wind. Just because you get excited by a hiked skirt doesn't mean you can kiss me."

That was exactly why she made him angry. "You see! This is it!" He waved a hand between them. "This is why you make me irritable. I'm standing here telling you everything and you make it seem like I just want to lift you skirt." The angry look on her face made him realize his choice of words weren't exactly wise.

"All you told me was that you want to have sex with me! I mean hell Oliver, I'd have sex with you too if I lived my life based on nothing more than looks. But you know I'm not like that and I would imagine you can't afford to be like that either." He had said the fact that she knew everything about him put her in a different category. Was that why he was acting like that? But he wouldn't risk their friendship or their work relationship, she firmly believed that.

"You make things so difficult." Oliver turned away and headed to his bedroom.

"What?! Me!" Chloe began following him, intent on making him apologize. "Where are you going?!"

"To change. You can come if you'd like." Oliver stopped in the doorway and turn to her.

She could see it in his face, he was daring her. "I'll wait here thank you very much."

"Wimp." Just as he shut the door she let out a scream of frustration. Finally, she understood how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stalking, Kidnapping, and Flirting or Oliver Queen Has No Respect for Chloe Sullivan**

Notes: This is it. Rather short, but I was kind of ready to close it out.

"I've been thinking."

Chloe hadn't even heard him exit his bedroom. She hated it when he snuck up on her. That was another thing she could add to a list of things Oliver Queen did to make her angry. "So you're saying you weren't thinking when he tried to kiss me? Who would have thought?"

It took a lot, but Oliver didn't respond. In the end, he decided he had deserved that. What had he been thinking? Did someone slip him Red K? There was no denying now that he wanted her, but to throw himself on her? As he walked to his kitchen he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Just as he suspected, it was still there, that feeling that he needed her. Of course the angry look on her face didn't make him feel that comfortable about approaching her. "The way I acted," Oliver began as he opened the door to his refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of water, "I may have been a little forward." He expected some kind of sarcastic response, but received none. Instead, she just continued to stand there with her arms over her chest, waiting. "What do you want Chloe? Everything I told you was the truth. I may have just gone about it the wrong way."

She bit back a sarcastic retort. What she wanted was a real answer. She wanted to know what _he_ wanted from her. There was no doubt in her mind that everything he said was the truth, he couldn't make that up. But was that it? Did he go about it the wrong way and now he was sorry for it? Well to hell with him then. "I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "And I'm taking a cab."

"Chloe." But she didn't stop. She was headed strait to the door, leaving him with the bad feeling that if he let her walk out that door that he'd lose everything. Even her friendship. "Wait." He hurried forward and just as she opened the door he pushed it closed. If looks could kill he'd be dead. "Just give me a minute and talk to me. If you want to leave after, fine, I won't stop you."

His behavior up to a few moments ago had been horrendous. What Chloe should have done was walk out on him; he deserved it, except her heart wouldn't let her. She wanted Oliver to ask her to say. "Okay."

"_Hello?"_

"Clark." Chloe spoke into the phone with relief. "He's here."

"_Alright, I'll be right over. You get out of there."_

"You don't have to tell me twice." The air on the rooftop was muggy and she was starving. Finally, the man her and Clark had been tracking had showed up. She'd get the scoop from him later on it. She made both him and Lois swear that this Superman story was hers. With a groan she stood up and stretched.

"Past your bed time isn't it?"

Before turning around she fought away the smile on her face. When she was sure her face was neutral she turned to face him. "Take it up with Superman."

"I probably will."

His voice distorter unnerved her a bit. She checked her wrist for the time and almost groaned. It was past ten and she was starving. "So what are you doing here?"

Oliver frowned and turned his voice distorter off. "I tried calling you to perhaps take you to dinner but you didn't answer."

"So you tracked my cell phone?" She was really going to have to figure out what he did to her cell.

"Of course. So hungry?" He took the telescope from her and held open the door.

"Starving. What did you have in mind?" After collecting her purse, Chloe followed him to the door.

"Whatever you want." Just as she entered the doorway she stopped and looked up at him. There was something on her mind.

"You know, I'm having a feeling of déjà vu." Chloe looked down at her attire then back up at him. "I guess it's a good thing that I wore pants."

Oliver's lips twitched as he held back a smirk. "For you maybe, but not for me." He wrapped one of his bare arms around her waste and pulled her closer. "But I'm sure I can work my way around them."

Chloe smiled up at him, having no doubt that he would. "Dinner first at least."

"Like I said," Oliver pressed a kiss against her lips, "whatever you want."

She liked the sound of that.


End file.
